Misunderstanding
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Kyung Soo tak bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia mendengar kalimat terakhir kekasihnya tersebut. / "Ya, Kyungie. Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih." / KAISOO hurt/comfort/little humour maybe? / BL


_**Salah Paham (Misunderstanding)**_

_**By HitsuKiro16**_

_**Warn : a bit of mouth fight, a bit of KaiBaek, a little comedy (maybe), hurt/comfort, BLxBL, and many~ (garing dan ceritanya agak nggak runtut, membingungkan, ababil kaya author)**_

_**Couple : Official couple(s), KAISOO**_

**-KAISOO-**

Note from Author : Heiiyaa~ Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Yah, sembari menunggu fanfic saya yang berjudul 'It's My Turn to Cry' selesai di BETA oleh teman saja, author kesukaan saya~! Saya _publish_ ini dulu untuk menunggu chapter 2 selesai di proses~! Pengen-pengen aja deh tiba-tiba bikin fic ini, bayangin wajah imutnya Kyungie, ehehehe. Buat bahasanya, maaf kalau keliatan aneh atau terlalu canggung, terlalu kaku atau bahkan terlalu vulgar dan berbelit-belit. Saya agak susah sama bahasa, entah kenapa saya bingung kalau mau nulis pakai bahasa yang ngikutin flow aja, SUSAHHH~ XD

Ya udah deh, nggak perlu banyak basa-basi lagi, ini Cuma buat hiburan aja, jadi, jangan marah ya kalau kurang menghibur, nggak bakat bikin Humor alias comedy, kata-katanya campur-campur. Agak formal tapi juga enggak kaku banget, deh.

Thanks buat support kalian semua~ _Minna_! XD

**-KAISOO-**

Saat _namja_ mungil itu membuka kelopak matanya yang indah, sinar matahari menerpa butir matanya yang bulat. Melihat ke kanan dan kirinya, tidak menemukan sosok berkulit _tan_ yang dicarinya di dalam kamarnya.

"Jong In?" Kyung Soo segera menggosok pelan kedua kelompak matanya kemudian turun dari ranjangnya, menggunakan sandal _pororo_ kesukaannya, _namja_ mungil itu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka, kemudian keluar kamarnya.

"Jong In?" Kyung Soo memanggil nama Kai beberapa kali, namun masih belum mendapat jawaban dari pemilik nama tersebut, mendengus pelan pada akhirnya, _namja_ itu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum air karena tenggorokannya kering akibat 'perbuatan laknat' Jong In kemarin. Nafsu Jong In memang besar, sulit dipadamkan, berkatnya, Kyung Soo harus menahan rasa nyeri di pinggang dan di daerah bawahnya yang begitu pegal karena kegiatan kemarin, dan itu menjadi pertama kali baginya.

"Hah, apakah dia pergi, ya?" Kyung Soo yang baru saja mengambil air putih dari dalam kulkas menegukknya pelan, memuaskan tenggorokannya dari kekeringan. Mata bulatnya menyapu kanan dan kirinya, mencari sosok berkulit _tan_ yang biasa tinggal bersamanya, juga berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Tak mendapat jawaban sama sekali, sekali lagi ia mendengus kesal, agak sedih juga, kenapa malam harinya mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, sampai melakukannya untuk pertama kali setelah mereka hidup bersama dalam kurun waktu yang tak pendek juga, 5 tahun bersama, tentu mereka sudah saling memahami satu sama lain. Kyung Soo yang tidak mau ditinggal sendirian, 5 tahun hidup bersama akan sia-sia jika Kai, kekasihnya, tidak tahu tentang apa yang dia suka dan dia benci.

Merasa gerah akibat tubuhnya yang lengket karena keringat dan 'aktivitas panas' mereka semalam, _namja_ kelewat mungil tersebut berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi, _namja_ berkulit putih bersih itu melepas semua pakaiannya-yang sebenarnya hanya kemeja hijau yang panjangnya hanya 10 cm di atas lututnya, memperlihatkan paha putihnya yang indah. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu transparan kamar mandi tersebut.

Dinyalakannya kran sehingga air panas yang mengalir jatuh, menyiram tubuh mungilnya, meraba kelopak matanya yang tertutup, menyisir rambut hitamnya yang halus, dan menggerayangi sekujur tubuh putih mulusnya yang terkesan seksi.

Tak lama, suara gemericik air berhenti, digantikan dengan langkah kaki _namja_ mungil itu dengan handuk menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya dan satu anduk kecil bertengger di leher jenjangnya. Melangkah keluar dengan kaki pendeknya, _namja cherry lips_ yang bersenandung kecil mengarahkan tubuhnya ke lemari di sudut kamar KAISOO-Kai dan Kyung Soo-. Diambilnya _hoodie _berwarna hijau _tosca_ dengan sedikit tulisan di bagian belakang _hoodie_ tersebut, -_KAISOO 4ever_- begitulah yang tertera di pakaian tebalnya tersebut. ia memandangnya dengan senyum bahagia, namun sedikit tersirat rasa sedih di hatinya, mengingat Kim Jong In kekasihnya tak disini saat ini. suasananya terlalu sepi, dan Kyung Soo sangat tidak suka itu.

TING TONG

Bergegas memakai _hoodie_nya dan celana selututnya yang berwarna hitam, ia segera menggosok-gosok rambut hitam legamnya dengan handuk, sembari berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu depan apartemennya tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya yang belum pudar. Membuka kenop pintu perlahan, melihat Kim Jong In, kekasihnya, bersama dengan Baekhyun, _namja_ imut-imut yang tersenyum senang di belakang sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyung Soo.

Tentu saja, Kyung Soo kaget, ia tak paham maksud Kai membawa _namja_ lain ke dalam apartemen mereka di pagi hari, apalagi sahabatnya, di hari setelah mereka menyatukan kedua hati mereka. Kyung Soo tergagap, ia bingung mau merespon bagaimana, kekasihnya berdiri tegak di depannya, terlihat tampan, namun kenapa ada sahabat dekatnya di belakang tubuh tegap tersebut, tersenyum bahagia.

"Ah, kemana saja, kau? Oh, masuklah dulu." Kyung Soo segera mempersilahkan tamunya masuk, Baekhyun masuk dengan riangnya, sedangkan Jong In memberi kecupan singkat di dahi Kyung Soo yang baru akan menutup pintu, membuatnya _blushing_.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kemari? Tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol-hyung?" tanya _namja_ mungil itu sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Kai yang duduk di atas sofa empuk , bercanda senang. Sepertinya Kyung Soo seperti tamu di sini, dia tidak diperhatikan, bahkan apa yang ia katakan tidak direspon oleh kedua orang yang merasa berada di dunianya sendiri. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamera yang dibawa oleh _namja_ bermata elang tersebut, Baekhyun memperhatikan Kyung Soo dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ah, Kyungie, sepertinya kau bakalan masuk ke dalam jajaran _youtube_ dengan _rating_ dan _like_ terbanyak! Mereka bakal suka sekali dengan video ini!" mengernyit bingung, Kyung Soo tak paham maksudnya. Video apa? Apa yang dia rekam? Apakah menyangkut tentang dirinya? Dia tidak bisa menggunakan kamera beresolusi tinggi seperti itu, hanya Jong In yang bisa. Kyung Soo mendekat, ingin ikut melihat video yang terputar di dalam kamera tersebut, namun Jong In segera membawa jauh-jauh kameranya, mendekapnya di dalam pelukannya.

"_Ya! Chagi_! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya! Bisa-bisa kau marah jika melihat ini! Tidak!" Jong In segera berlari ke dapur, diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang tersenyum sembari mengangguk permisi. Kyung Soo dibuat bingung oleh mereka, apa sih yang mereka rekam? Kyung Soo secara tiba-tiba merasa waspada, ia takut sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dilakukan Jong In.

Apakah, Jong In diam-diam punya kekasih lain dan dia menyimpannya diam-diam supaya Kyung Soo tidak tahu? Ataukah video perselingkuhan Kai dengan Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri?! TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kyung Soo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, ia berpikir buruk sekarang, tidak mungkin sampai seperti itu, kan?!

Tapi, apakah isi dari rekaman itu adalah...

Kegiatan panas mereka semalam?! Kemudian ia memamerkannya pada Baekhyun?! Tidak mungkin! Akan memalukan sekali jika itu benar terjadi. Apakah Jong In mempermainkannya? Berkata semalam bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kyung Soo? Berkata bahwa dia sudah siap, bahwa Kyung Soo juga sudah siap untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke arah yang lebih jauh, Jong In yang merenggut satu-satunya yang bisa dia berikan pada Jong In satu untuk seumur hidupnya, namun ternyata semua kata-kata manisnya hanya untuk rekaman laknat itu?

Ah, hatinya terasa aneh, ada rasa sakit di situ, ada rasa mengganjal di sudut ruang hatinya tersebut, menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tanpa tahu faktanya membuat _namja _mungil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Menebak-nebak bukan jadi solusi masalah ini. dia harus melihat isi dari video tersebut!

Ia melihat _Memory disk_ sebagai sarana penyimpan data foto dan video kamera tergeletak diam di atas meja. Kyung Soo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Kai yang sedang asyik berduaan sembari menatap kamera dengan intens, membuat Kyung Soo agak cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka. Tangan kanannya yang putih menjulur ke depan, hendak mengambil _memory_ tersebut, namun kegiatannya berhenti saat mendengar suara bel di depan pintu dari luar apartemen, mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan _memory _tersebut dan membukakan pintu di depan.

Saat pintu dibukakan, hanya wajah _jawdrop_ dan kedua mata bulatnya yang melebar. Ke 9 orang datang berbondong-bondong mengunjungi apartemen Kyung Soo dan Jong In. Semuanya berserobot masuk ke dalam sembari berteriak-teriak senang. Kyung Soo menepuk kepalanya, sepertinya dia harus memasak begitu banyak makanan hari ini jika semua teman-teman Jong In dan dirinya datang.

Kris dan Tao menepuk pundak _namja_ mungil itu lembut, kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam diakhiri dengan Kris yang menutup pintunya setelah dirasa semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang cukup luas untuk 12 orang. Chanyeol dan Sehun membawa bungkusan yang dirasa Kyung Soo sebagai _snack_ di siang hari, sembari tarik-menarik bagian masing-masing, Chanyeol dan Sehun berlari-larian agak cepat di dalam ruangan yang sudah ramai oleh 10 orang tersebut. Chen, Xiumin, Luhan dan Lay sudah duduk di sofa yang cukup untuk mereka berempat. Berbincang-bincang senang, kemudian membuka _snack _mereka dan menaruhnya di atas meja, beramai-ramai memakan _snack_ tersebut tak lebih dari 5 menit sudah membuka bungkus makanan baru.

"Ahaha! Kalian sudah datang? Kyungie _chagi_, tolong siapkan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka, ya. Masak juga makanan yang banyak! Minta bantuan Chanyeol dan Chen untuk membantu memasak! Kami akan berada di ruang kumpul, oke?" Kyung Soo mengangguk-angguk menuruti. Kai sudah terlihat sibuk dengan kamera dan sahabat-sahabatnya, akan sulit untuk membuatnya berkonsentrasi mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyung Soo. _Namja cherry lips_ tersebut berjalan ke dapur setelah memanggil Chen dan Chanyeol untuk membantunya memasak.

Sesampai di dapur, masing-masing mengerjakan tugas sesuai perintah Kyung Soo. Mulai dari mencuci sayuran, memotong-motong bahan masakan, sampai mulai untuk menyalakan kompor. Namun mereka melakukannya dengan suasana yang begitu hening, bahkan Chanyeol dan Chen sama sekali tak berbicara, sungguh aneh. Kyung Soo yang tak tahan dengan keheningan tersebut, segera membuka bibir mungilnya untuk memulai percakapan.

"Chanyeol-_hyung_, Chen-_hyung_, sebenarnya kenapa semua orang datang ke apartemen hari ini? apakah kalian sudah janjian untuk bermain?" terlihat Chen meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam, wajah pucatnya segera berpaling, tak menatap Kyung Soo yang dibuat bingung oleh tingkahnya. Dengan takut-takut Chen menjawab sekenanya.

"Ah, itu, Kyungie... ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya... ada vide—"

BUK

"Wahaha, Jong Dae, kalau kau tak berkonsentrasi memotong wortel tersebut, bisa jadi jarimu yang akan terpotong!" Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan, membungkam sosok bermata unta tersebut supaya tak banyak bicara.

"Ah. Jadi begini Kyungie. Kai meminta kami untuk datang menghabiskan hari dengan main di rumahnya—dan rumahmu. Be-begitu.." Kyung Soo yang mengernyitkan alisnya, semakin bingung dengan maksud _Hyung_ berbadan tinggi di depannya.

"Tapi, biasanya Jong In akan berbicara denganku terlebih dahulu, jadi aku bisa memasakkan makanan lebih cepat." Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu pada genggamannya melemah, saat ia memandang ke arah Chen, _namja_ berwajah kotak tersebut sudah terlihat seperti kehabisan napas.

"Ahh! Jong Dae! Maafkan aku! Kau tak apa?!" Chen terbatuk-batuk pelan, menerima sodoran gelas berisi air putih dari Kyung Soo, kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai meminumnya, _deathglare_ ia tujukan pada pemuda tinggi yang masih cengar-cengir sembari meminta maaf.

"Kau mau membunuhku, hah!" ujarnya agak marah, bisa mati dia kalau Chanyeol tidak melepaskannya tadi.

"Eh, bau apa ini?" mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, ketiga pemuda itu menoleh kearah penggorengan di atas kompor.

"Ya! Sosisnya gosong!" teriak Chanyeol dan keadaan di dapur menjadi ramai untuk sementara akibat ulah ke 2 orang tersebut kecuali Kyung Soo yang masih bingung dengan perkataan kedua orang bodoh tersebut.

**-KAISOO-**

"Untung saja Kyung Soo masih bisa merubah sisa sosis tadi dengan menggorengnya bersama nasi. Jadi nasi goreng deh." Ujar Jong Dae sambil mengusap dahinya yang bercucuran keringat. Chanyeol melepaskan _apron_ coklat yang melekat di pinggangnya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas _counter_ dapur. Kyung Soo hanya tersenyum pelan, kemudian melepas _apron_ hijau yang ia gunakan, hendak menuju ke ruang berkumpul, memberitahu bahwa makanan telah siap di meja makan, tinggal memanggil mereka keluar untuk makan bersama.

"A-ah! Kyung Soo-_ya_, sebaiknya kamu kemari sebentar, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk beberapa hal~" Chanyeol segera menyeret tubuh mungil itu dan mengajaknya ke luar apartemen. Kembali Kyung Soo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, ada apa dengan _Hyung_nya satu ini? Terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" ucapan tiba-tiba dari bibir mungil tersebut membuat _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu tergagap kaget, bibirnya terlihat komat-kamit ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku... euh, aku ingin curhat! Hanya kau yang mengerti diriku selain Baekhyun!" Kyung Soo menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus mendengarkan curhatan _Hyung_nya yang satu ini, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin ia utarakan berkenaan dengan sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya, Kim Jong In.

"Baiklah, jadi?" tanyanya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar apartemen. Chanyeol gugup, ia bingung harus membuat kebohongan seperti apa. Dengan bermodal mulutnya ini, ia mulai membuang waktu dengan bertanya.

"Euh, apakah, aku semakin gendut?" melihati dirinya sendiri, membuat satu kebohongan bodoh, tentu saja untuk atlet basket seperti Park Chanyeol, pihak _manager_nya pasti akan menjaga pola makannya, tentu saja pertanyaan tersebut tidak ada artinya, bukan?

"Kau bercanda, _Hyung_? Pertanyaanmu itu terlalu aneh." Satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir mungil _namja_ di depannya, membuat Chanyeol berkeringat dingin, matilah dia. Kelihatan sedang berbohongkah? Apakah wajahnya terlihat sedang berbohong?

"_Hyung_, kalau tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik kapan-kapan saja, aku sedang capek." Kyung Soo yang hendak masuk ke dalam ditahan oleh tangan panjang milik Chanyeol.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Tapi kau harus menemaniku disini sebentar, _okay_?" Chanyeol berhasil membuat Kyung Soo berkonsentrasi pada perkataannya.

"Ini tentang Baekhyun, Kyungie. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengannya belakangan ini." Ujarnya perlahan, menata kalimat-kalimat dustanya untuk membuat Kyung Soo tetap bersamanya. Mungkin dia harus sedikit membawa-bawa kekasihnya.

'_Maafkan aku, Baekhyunie!'_ batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kyung Soo-_ya,_ sepertinya... Baekhyunie mulai berani untuk selingkuh dibelakangku..." tentu saja Kyung Soo harus melebarkan kedua kelopak matanya, mengapa tidak? Selama mereka berdua bersama, sampai pernikahanpun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah akur dan serasi sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berkata kalau kekasihnya selingkuh? Dan itu adalah Baekhyun? Yang dia tahu adalah sosok setia yang tak begitu mudahnya melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Tidak mungkin, _Hyung_. Jangan meragukan cinta Baekhyun, dong. Kalau dia tahu kau berkata seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau dihajar olehnya, lho." Kyung Soo menepuk bahu tubuh tegap di depannya dengan penuh perhatian. Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Yah, aku juga tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi beberapa hari ini, dia selalu pulang malam, dan ia tak pernah bilang sedang apa dan bersama dengan siapa. Tak salah, bukan, jika aku menerka-nerka sesuatu yang sudah umum dalam hal seperti ini?" mulai percaya diri dengan kebohongannya, Chanyeol mulai berakting seolah-olah apa yang dibicarakannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia melihat reaksi _namja_ di depannya, yang beberapa detik kemudian setelah memahami arti dari raut muka _namja_ di depannya yang mulai menangis, ia benar-benar harus bunuh diri atas kebohongannya.

Kyung Soo merasa tersakiti, terlihat dari wajahnya yang mungil itu, air mata bertahan di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk keluar kapan saja. Chanyeol, sepertinya kau harus loncat dari gedung ketinggian 25 lantai, berani-beraninya kau membuat bualan yang mengakibatkan tangisan pada _namja_ seimut Kyungie.

"Chan-yeol _hyung_. Ka—i... juga beberapa hari ini sering pulang... malam..." _Namja_ mungil itu mulai terisak, sepertinya ia mengkaitkan sesuatu yang terjadi di pagi ini, dan setengah kebohongan Chanyeol, semuanya berirama, bertemu menjadi satu konklusi yang berputar-putar di otak Kyung Soo.

"_Hyung_—Sepertinya Jong In dengan Baekhyun seli..." mulai melepaskan isakan tangisnya, membuat Chanyeol didera hukuman luar biasa dari Tuhan, dengan setengah kebohongannya, ia membuah kesalahpahaman besar dan membuat kekasih orang lain menangis, oh Park Chanyeol, kau benar-benar nakal.

"Ah! Kyungie, ta-tapi belum tentu semua itu benar, kan? Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam dulu, okay? Hapus air matamu, bisa-bisa aku dihajar Kai jika membuat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini..." Kyung Soo mengusap kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangannya yang putih bersih, kemudian bersama dengan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Ja-jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ini salahku. Aku akan coba melihat kebenarannya, Oke? Sudah, sudah." Chanyeol mengusap punggung temannya pelan, membuat isakan itu sedikit berkurang.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_."

Di dalam, dilihatnya Kai sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Baekhyun di depan pintu ruang berkumpul, dan kedekatan mereka seketika membuat Kyung Soo sakit hati, berarti benar terkaan mengenai hubungan mereka, dipastikan mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Namun, di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, mengatakan bahwa ia butuh bukti nyata untuk itu, ia masih mencoba untuk percaya pada kekasihnya. Ia sudah memberikan dirinya seutuhnya untuk Jong In, hal itu sudah seperti janji yang tak akan putus walaupun tak tertulis.

Kai memandangnya dalam-dalam, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah _namja_ di depannya yang menarik kemeja yang dipakainya. Baekhyun terlihat membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kai, tentunya membuat Kyung Soo panas, kekasihnya berbisik-bisik terlihat mesra seperti itu? Astaga, apakah benar seperti apa yang dipikirkannya? Apakah mereka berdua memang benar punya hubungan?

Tak lama, Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jong In, kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakang Kyung Soo dengan langkah kecil-kecil. Menarik _namja_ tinggi tersebut dalam gandengan tangannya yang mungil, kemudian menuntunnya pergi ke dapur.

Tersisa Kyung Soo dan Jong In di ruangan tengah tersebut. Setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol tadi, Kyung Soo merasa canggung dengan kekasihnya, rasa berdebar-debar di dadanya membuatnya sesak, ada rasa nyeri di situ, memandang kekasihnya yang masih memandangnya agak tegang. Suasananya tidak menyenangkan, lebih baik jika Kyung Soo mengalihkan suasana ini dengan sedikit kehangatan atau basa-basi.

"Ah, Jong In. Makanannya sudah siap, kalian tak makan? Perlu kupanggilkan mereka untuk kemari? Atau kubawakan makanannya ke dalam?" Kai segera menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, kemudian menggandeng pelan tangan kanannya dalam genggaman hangat miliknya.

"Ikut aku, _Chagi_. Aku harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." Mengikuti panduan sosok di depannya dalam hening, menuntun _namja _mungil itu ke dalam kamar mereka berdua. Kai menutup pintunya, menyisakan kedua orang tersebut dalam diam.

"Ah—Kai? Bolehkan sebelumnya aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" wajah Kai langsung berubah tak kala pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya tersebut terasa seperti interogasi. Mendecih pelan, Kai mengangguk agak malas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa hari ini? Kenapa pulang malam terus?" Kyung Soo bukannya mencurigai namja di depannya ini, dia hanya ingin Kai jujur padanya. Setelah semua yang mereka lalui, 5 tahun yang berharga, Kyung Soo hanya ingin membuktikan cinta Kai padanya dengan jujur padanya. Kai terlihat mulai tidak senang, dia sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk.

"Aku bersama dengan Baekhyun untuk membuat sesuatu." Kyung Soo tak mengerti maksudnya, namun saat ia mendengar nama sahabatnya disebutkan, mau tak mau rasa tak suka dan mencelos muncul ke permukaan. Dengan ragu-ragu,_ namja_ mungil itu mulai membuka kembali bibirnya.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu. Apa yang kau buat?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Hyung." Merasakan degupan kencang saat pemuda berkulit _tan_ didepannya tidak memanggilnya seperti biasanya, yang sangat jarang.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku boleh..."

"Kau ingin tahu isi dari video yang aku dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ lihat, kan? Itu privasi, kau tak berhak tahu, untuk saat ini." Sekali lagi, perasaan Kyung Soo seperti diabaikan saat Jong In kembali menyebutkan nama sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu di ruang berkumpul, agar semua orang juga tahu bahwa sesuatu yang akan kuutarakan sebentar lagi akan mengubah hidup kita berdua, _Hyung_." Ujarnya tenang, menghela napas perlahan. Kyung Soo tak tahu, perasaannya merasa aneh saat ini, apa maksud perkataan kekasihnya ini? Apakah ia berniat...

Memutus hubungan yang mereka jalin selama 5 tahun ini? Apakah ia ingin menunjukkan video berisi deklarasi hubungan Baekhyun dan Jong In? Apakah perhatian yang Jong In berikan akan berakhir di sini? Disaat Jong In telah sepenuhnya memiliki dirinya? Tubuhnya? Hatinya? Membuangnya setelah menggunakannya?

"Jong In. Apa maksudmu?" berucap lirih, Kyung Soo tak sadar meneteskan air matanya. Berarti selama ini prasangkanya benar, Jong In akan memutuskan hubungan mereka berdua. Jong In akan bersama dengan Baekhyun, lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun, tentunya Chanyeol juga tidak akan setuju, kan?

"Sudahlah..." menghela napas berat, kemudian menarik tubuh _namja_ mungil itu dalam pelukannya, terasa hangat namun pula begitu menyedihkan, "maafkan aku, _Chagi_. Tapi sepertinya... kita harus mengakhirinya." Ucap Jong In pelan. Kyung Soo tak bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia mendengar kalimat terakhir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Jong In... aku tak mengerti—"

"Ya, Kyungie. Kita harus mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih." Kyung Soo merasa hatinya dihujam oleh beribu-ribu panah besi, seakan menusuk tubuhnya hingga membuatnya lemas seketika, namun didalam pelukan Jong In.

"Tapi—kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang lama..." tak dapat membendung tangisannya, ia terisak berat. Tangisannya tak dapat dihentikan lagi. Jong In segera menarik tubuh _namja_ mungil itu perlahan, kemudian mengusap air mata _namja_ di depannya dengan lembut.

"Ikut aku." Namun Kyung Soo menepis genggaman tangan Jong In. Ia marah saat ini, marah karena perkataan Jong In yang begitu menghancurkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, menggunakan tubuhnya setelah itu membuangnya seperti boneka rusak.

"Aku tak mau..." masih terisak sedih, membuat Jong In terpaksa menggendong Kyung Soo dengan _bridal style_, kemudian membawanya keluar kamar mereka.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku membenci—mu!" memukul Jong In keras-keras, melampiaskan rasa sedihnya, ingin pergi dari Jong In saat ini juga. Setelah berkata seperti itu, masih bisa juga seenak dirinya memerintahkan sesuatu.

Sampai di depan ruang kumpul, membuat rontaan Kyung Soo makin keras, ia tak mau dipermalukan di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia tak mau tersakiti lebih dari ini, pasti ujung-ujung kejadian ini Jong In akan memutuskan secara resmi Kyung Soo kemudian mengajak Baekhyun hidup bersamanya, mengusir Kyung Soo dari rumah mereka berdua ini dan mulai tinggal bersama dengan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku, Jong In!" Kai memegang erat tubuh yang meronta dalam pelukan _bridal style_nya.

"_Hyung_, kumohon. Berhentilah meronta seperti itu, aku tak bisa membuka pintunya." Berhasil menarik kenop pintunya, Jong In segera membawa Kyung Soo ke dalam ruangan gelap yang lampunya tak menyala. Kyung Soo mengerjap bingung, ia tak mengerti, seharusnya semua orang berada di sini, tapi kenapa gelap sekali dan tak ada siapapun dalam kegelapan tersebut. Ia memicingkan kedua mata bulatnya yang berair dan memerah akibat tangisan, berusaha mencari keberadaan manusia.

"_Hyung_..." Jong In menurunkan tubuh Kyung Soo untuk berdiri, kemudian menyalakan lampunya.

"Do Kyung Soo! Maukah kau menerima Kim Jong In sebagai suamimu yang akan melindungimu dan hidup bersamamu sampai maut memisahkanmu dengannya?" kembali Kyung Soo harus terlonjak kaget, melihat semua orang di situ dengan senyuman bahagia menyambut kedatangan Kyung Soo dan Jong In, suasana pernikahan dan pesta menghiasi ruangan tersebut, sederhana namun begitu indah di matanya. Dan, apa maksud perkataan yang dia dengar tadi?

"Ap—apa maksudnya...?" masih tak dapat mencerna situasi dan perkataan tadi, Jong In menarik kedua tangan Kyung Soo ke dalam genggaman tangannya, kemudian tersenyum sembari menatap lekat-lekat iris hitam milik Kyung Soo.

"Do Kyung Soo, maukah kau melepas statusmu sebagai kekasih Kim Jong In, kemudian memasang gelar barumu sebagai istri dari Kim Jong In, merubah namamu menjadi Kim Kyung Soo?" Kyung Soo mulai memahami maksud pernyataan tadi, ia mulai mengerti maksud perkataan Jong In tadi saat mereka berdebat. Namun masih terdiam karena bingung harus merespon bagaimana, membuat Jong In harus mengecup dahi _namja_ mungil di depannya, untuk menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali pada realita.

"Kyungie-_chagi,_ maukah kau menikah denganku?" air mata meluncur tanpa diaba-aba oleh pemiliknya, Kyung Soo tersenyum bahagia, ia segera memeluk _namja_ di depannya dengan erat. Mengangguk-angguk bahagia.

"Aku mau! Aku bersedia!" dan Jong In segera membawa bibir Kyung Soo ke dalam ciuman tanpa nafsu, dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Inilah maksud dari perkataan Jong In saat berada di dalam kamar, mengakhiri hubungan mereka sebagai kekasih, kemudian memulainya menjadi baru dalam bentuk yang lebih sakral, yaitu pernikahan yang sederhana, disaksikan oleh ke 10 orang sahabatnya yang sangat mereka sayangi dan kasihi.

Seketika suasana menjadi ramai saat video diputarkan. Kyung Soo yang melepas ciumannya dengan Kai segera menoleh ke arah layar TV yang besar di hadapannya saat ini. Membuatnya membelalakkan matanyanya bulat-bulat.

Kenangan mereka berdua saat memulai kencan pertama di danau kecil yang indah saat musim dingin. Canda dan tawa malu masih menghiasi wajah keduanya. Tangan berkulit _tan_ milik Kai yang meraih Kyung Soo dalam pelukannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh _namja_ mungil itu dari dinginnya musim salju. Saat-saat menyenangkan berganti lagi, menampilkan wajah Kyung Soo yang tersenyum ke arah kamera yang diarahkan padanya saat ia sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat kue tart untuk ulang tahun kejutan Jong In. Baekhyun merekam peristiwa itu saat Kyung Soo memintanya menemani memasak.

Gambar bergerak itu berganti lagi, saat Kyung Soo dan Jong In berciuman pertama kalinya di bawah pohon lebat. Kyung Soo yang melihatnya tersipu malu dalam dekapan Jong In yang tertawa.

"Saat itu aku dan Chanyeol diam-diam merekammu dan Jong In, kau tahu, ini membutuhkan energi yang banyak sekali." Ujar Baekhyun senang sembari menepuk bahu Kyung Soo lembut. Kyung Soo salah sangka pada sahabatnya, ia telah berpikiran buruk tentang sahabatnya yang begitu mempedulikannya.

"Baekhyun _hyung_, maafkan aku..." Kyung Soo segera memeluk Baekhyun, dibalas dengan pelukan hangat dari _namja_ imut di depannya.

"Iya, aku tahu, Chanyeol bodoh itu membuatmu salah sangka. Kami berdua memang pulang malam, tapi kami tidak melakukan sesuatu di belakangmu dan Chanyeol. Kami mengumpulkan video ini dan merangkainya bersama-sama. Juga beberapa kejutan yang kami siapkan untukmu ini kami kerjakan pada malam-malam itu. Chanyeol berkata seperti itu padamu hanya untuk mengulur waktu bagi kami untuk mempersiapkan semua ini. Maafkan aku ya, Kyung Soo-_ya_." Mengangguk pelan, Kyung Soo melepaskan pelukannya dengan sahabatnya yang berarti ini.

"Semuanya, terima kasih." Semua orang di situ tersenyum bahagia, Kai kembali membawa Kyung Soo dalam pelukannya, mengecup keningnya, merapatkan kedua tubuhnya dalam kehangatan tubuh mereka.

"Kyung Soo-_chagi_, aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya." Dan itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan penuh kasih sayang dari Kyung Soo.

Hari itu, adalah hari yang berharga bagi Kyung Soo dan Jong In, juga bagi semua orang yang berpesta dengan leluasa. Karena mereka berdua sudah disatukan dalam janji yang tak mungkin putus, karena apa? Karena cinta mereka sudah didasarkan pada rasa saling percaya juga saling memahami satu sama lain. Menghapus salam paham diantara keduanya.

Di hari itu juga, semua pasangan merayakan dengan bahagia, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang semakin mesra saja setiap harinya, dengan ulah nakal mereka berdua. Seperti Sehun dan Luhan yang serasi sekali, berani melakukan sesuatu yang agak berlebihan walau di depan teman-temannya. Ada pula Kris dan Tao, si tua dan si muda yang selalu saling mengejek namun terdapat keserasian di antara keduanya. Masih ada Suho dan Lay yang saling bercanda tanpa pernah ada perselisihan diantara keduanya, mereka saling percaya satu sama lain. Juga Jong Dae dan Xiumin yang menjadi peramai suasana, juga meramaikan hidup pernikahan mereka dengan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

Dan tentu saja, dengan cara Jong In dan Kyung Soo, yang dipenuhi keromantisan dan rasa percaya satu sama lain.

**-KAISOO THE END-**

Note : Selagi menunggu fanfic Chapter 2 saya diBETA oleh sahabat saya, tak ada salahnya saya mengumbar nafsu menulis saya pada fanfic ini, kan?

Singkat dan padat, review dan baca ya! XD


End file.
